Camino a la separación
by AYELEN16
Summary: serena y darien ya tienen varios años de casados. pero el matrimonio empieza a cansarse y empiezan las discuciones y la separación ¿podrán arreglar su problema? ¿se unirán? bueno. los invito a que pasen a leer y me den la oportunidad de ver a donde llega mi inspiracion.! PD: no hay nada de sexo y si lo hay, avisaré... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**HOOOLA! AYELEN16 VOLVIÓ A LA ESCRITURA. COMO HABÍA DICHO EN "¿EL AMOR TODO LO CAMBIA?" **

**ACÁ LES TRAJE "CAMINO A LA SEPARACION" **

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE ME DEN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD…**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJITO .**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 16hs y serena recién llegaba del trabajo con su hija rini. Chibi chibi había quedado en casa de su abuela Luna. Empezó a acomodar la casa un poco y se sentó a estudiar para su próximo examen de la facultad, mientras le enseñaba a rini algunas cosas.

.

Darien recién llegaba del trabajo, estacionó el auto y vio que su esposa había llegado…

Estaba seguro que le cocino algo, en su trabajo la había llamado para decirle que le cocine, que no había almorzado nada.

Cuando entra, pone sus cosas en el sofá y va a la cocina… no había nadie, empezó a revisar qué había cocinado serena, pero no encontró nada.

Va caminando para el patio y ahí estaba con rini, estudiando.

—¡papá! — dice rini contenta y este la abraza.

—¡hola hijita! —Dice dándole un beso en la frente —serena… ¿puedes venir un rato a la cocina? —preguntó darien serio.

Serena sabia que le diría ¿Por qué no cocino? Y luego se iría a comer por ahí.

—Claro… —dice sonriendo y se levanta de la silla —rini quédate aquí, yo ahí vengo… sigue estudiando.

Rini obedeció, ellos nunca peleaban delante de sus hijas, ni de la familia. Sus problemas de eras ellos y de nadie más.

.

Están en la cocina…

.

—¿para que te he llamado hoy? —preguntó serio.

—Estaba ocupada, tenía unas mascotas para operar… —serena decia la verdad.

—¿Dónde han almorzado las niñas? —dice darien en voz alta.

—en casa de tu madre, ella me pidió que se las lleve y las lleve, chibi chibi se quedo allí…—serena le tenía mucho respeto a darien, no le levantaba la voz, era mucho más tranquila.

—¡pero yo tengo hambre! Quiero comer algo, estoy trabajando todo el dia para ustedes, vengo y ¿no tengo comida? No, serena… —darien levanta más la voz.

—darien… rini por favor, yo también trabajo, y perdóname —serena agacha su cabeza.

—¿Qué te perdone? —pregunto enojado.

—sí, ya te cocino… —dice serena preparando la sartén, para hacerle algo rápido.

—¡no, no, no! Deja me iré a almorzar por ahí… —dice yéndose de la cocina.

.

Serena vuelve con su hija a estudiar.

.

—¡mamá! ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó rini.

—tu padre, fue a buscar algo y… luego viene. —dijo serena.

—Pero… —serena no la dejo proseguir.

—¡hija! Tu padre salió has tu tarea…

Rini no dijo más nada y prosiguió con sus tareas.

.

A las 20 hs. Serena estaba cocinando y suena su teléfono.

—¡hola! Casa Chiba…

—_serena ¿eres tú? _—preguntó Ikuko.

—sí, madre soy yo… dime ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta serena.

—_nada… ¿Cómo están tu y darien?_

—bien… re bien, felices… no peleamos ¡FELICES! La palabra lo dice… —dice serena sonriendo irónicamente.

—_que bien… eso me encanta ¡me pone muy feliz! _

—mi padre y tu ¿Cómo están? —preguntó serena para cambiar de tema.

—_bien, a veces con peleas, pero bien… tú debes tener a veces choques con darien…_

Serena asintió.

—No, con darien nunca peleamos y tampoco tenemos choques… —serena mentía.

—_eso me pone feliz… para 7años de matrimonio es muy bueno, quiere decir que te ama…_

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. nos amamos…

—_bueno hija… nos vemos, ha venido sammy con su hija y los invite para cenar._

—bueno madre, nos vemos…

Serena corto.

.

A las 20:30hs la cena estaba lista y serena escucha que llega darien.

—darien, ¿cenaras? —preguntó serena sonriendo.

Darien hace una mueca y la mira mal.

—¡papi! La comida de mamá esta rica… —dice rini sonriéndole.

Darien suspiro.

—está bien… —dijo darien sonriendo, porque no quería que sus hijas sepan que están mal, ellas siempre conocían a niñas de su edad y los padres estaban separados, y eso le dolía a ellas, pero estaban seguras que a sus padres no les pasaría eso.

Se sienta a cenar. Serena se levanta rápido y se pone a servirle…

—un poco… —dice darien rápido.

Serena le sirvió poco.

—¡papá! ¿Por qué le has gritado a mami esta tarde? —dice rini y darien mira a serena con furia.

Serena negó con su cabeza y se mira las uñas.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta darien sonriendo a rini.

—porque los escuche y tu le estabas gritando…

—no me estaba gritando rini —dice serena preocupada —. Solo estaba muy feliz porque le conte que he operado muchas mascotas el dia de hoy…

Rini sonrió.

—¿Qué lindo, no papi?

—si… hermoso. —dice darien mirando a serena con mucha seriedad.

Cuando terminan de cenar, serena se pone a lavar los platos y darien cierra la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Por qué le has contado? —dijo darien enojado.

—no le conte… —dijo serena asustándose…

—¿y piensas que me lo creeré?

Serena negó.

—¡habla!

—No… —dice serena en un susurro.

Darien negó con la cabeza y se estaba dando cuenta que serena empezaba a tenerle miedo. La abraza y le da un beso en el cuello.

—Perdóname… —dice darien.

Serena asintió.

—lo sé, siempre te pido perdón y vuelvo a tratarte igual.

Serena volvió a asentir.

—serena… ¿me tienes miedo?

Serena asintió.

Darien entrecerró sus ojos y la abrazo con fuerza.

—perdóname… serena yo te amo… odio que peleemos, pero tú no puedes hacer todo, te he pedido que contrates a una mucama y no quieres. Te amo —dice darien dándola vuelta y la besa con amor y ternura.

.

Serena fue a acostar a rini y a chibi chibi, y luego se va a su cuarto…

Darien abraza a serena y la besa, pero serena no quiso hacer el amor y durmieron.

Al otro dia, todos se levantan y desayunan.

Rini se había ido temprano, la iba a buscar en micro.

—¿iras a trabajar? —pregunta darien.

Serena niega.

—no ¿Qué?

—no voy a trabajar, voy a la facultad.

—¿cocinaras?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—no se… si estaré aquí.

—cuando vuelva, quiero ver en un taper, comida ¿entendiste?

Serena asintió.

—si ¿Qué?

—perdón… —dijo serena triste —. Si, cocinare…

Darien sonríe y se va…

Serena se fue a estudiar y darien a su trabajo.

.

En el trabajo de darien

.

Tenían un rato libre y se juntaron en la oficina de darien.

—hoy a mi mujer la he dejado marcada… como nunca. —dice un morocho riéndose.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? —dice un rubio —. Admito que mi mujer me saca de quicio… pero no soy de marcarla.

—¿y qué le haces? —pregunta darien.

—solo amague, o rompo las cosas… total, luego pago todo yo.

—¿y tu darien? —preguntó el rubio.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—yo a mi mujer no le hago nada, nos amamos… a veces no hace las cosas, pero no le grito ni le pego ni rompo las cosas. —asegura darien.

—¿le levantas la voz?

Darien niega.

—no… la mujer es para amarla, no para lastimarla.

—yo a mi mujer la marco toda, un dia nos tenemos que juntar y tienen que ver como es conmigo.

Darien negó…

—serena es una chica de estudio y se queda cuidando las niñas…

Luego se fueron.

.

Mientras en serena.

.

Le había caído de visita, Ikuko, Kenji, Luna, Artemis, Mina, Taiki, Lita y Andrew…

—En una hora llega darien, le tengo que cocinar —dice sonriendo.

—¡no serena! Nos quedan 4 horas para cenar y cocinaremos algo para cena. —dijo mina.

Serena estuvo con el NO Que tenía que cocinarle, pero la convencieron de que no le cocine.

Cuando llega darien…

.

.

Continuara…

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta nueva historia.**

**Si, tienen dudas o alguna pregunta díganmela y yo se las responderé…**

**Mando saludos a todos mis lectores y escritores…**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**Bye Bye xD**

**. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS! VOLVÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO…**

**LOS DEJO CON LA LECTURA**

**.**

**.**

Abre la puerta y entra, deja todo en el sillón…

—¡papi! —dice chibi chibi.

—hijita… —dice alzándola. —vino la abuela…

—sí y las tías y abuelos, ¡todos!

Darien pensaba en ¿si le hizo caso? Porque cada vez que venía la familia, ella no cocinaba. Lo cual, para él nadie cocinaba como serena.

—¡serena! —dice serio.

Serena ya supo que se enojaría y fue igual…

Cuando llega al living.

—Dime darien… —dijo serena en voz baja.

—te amo, dejame besarte te he extrañado mucho, a ti y a mis niñas… —darien besa a serena con amor y ternura. Con lo cual serena queda confundida.

—¡qué lindo! —Dice Ikuko —felices como me ha dicho serena…

—serena, me quiero bañar… sírveme la comida por favor…

—no he cocinado…

A darien le dio ganas de romper todo y decirle a esa mujer que se ponga las pilas y empiece a hacer en la casa. O empezaría a ponerse mal todo. Pero decidió callarse porque estaba ikuko

—Está bien serena… —dijo sonriendo y serena se dio cuenta de que su risa era falsa.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban todos en el living, saludándolo…

Al terminar de saludarlos, fue a darse un baño, cuando sale se pone ropa para andar en la casa.

Darien va a la cocina… estaban hablando y entre carcajadas.

—Serena —dijo darien sonriendo —. ¿Me has cocinado?

—no darien. Ahora cocinará mina —dice serena sonriendo.

—¡más rico! —dice el taiki.

—Serena ahora tengo hambre, no después —dice darien serio. Ella lo conocía como nadie y sabia que después sería peor, si no hacía más que reír

—está bien, ven a la cocina…

Darien asiente.

Al llegar a la cocina.

—Lo siento… —dice serena totalmente arrepentida de no haber cocinado.

Darien la mira y sonríe.

—eres hermosa… —dice sinceramente, sin mentirle.

Serena miro hacia atrás y no vio a nadie.

—darien… no hay nadie —dice seria.

Darien le coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja y le sonríe.

—¿tiene que haber alguien para decirte que eres hermosa? —pregunta largando una risita con la risita que enamoró a su esposa.

Serena niega.

—habla, por favor…no te quedes callada.

—tienes razón, es que estoy confundida…no sé si estas enojado o... —serena no sabía qué decir —la verdad no lo sé.

—deja… ya no me cocines, cenaré la comida de mina aunque no me guste… —dice darien mirándola con dulzura.

—¿seguro?

Darien asintió sonriendo.

.

.

En la cena.

Estaban todos sentados y mina empieza a servir junto a Ikuko.

Luego taiki grita.

—¡mina! —grita taiki enojado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mina llendo al comedor.

—¡mira! Tú sabes que no me gusta esto y se lo has puesto…

—Lo siento mi amor… —dice mina —. Ya te lo cambiare.

—¡no, deja! Ya no quiero…

—Haz lo que quieras… —dijo mina yéndose a la cocina.

—y obvio porque si no me conseguiré a la comida en otro lado —dijo en voz baja y mina lo escuchó.

—entonces ve, ve a fuera a conseguir tu cena, almuerzo y todo lo que te gusta… ve a ver si otra mujer te da un hijo.

—¡y si! Porque tu no me lo das… otra mujer y mucho más bonita que tu puede darme un hijo más bonito.

—¡entonces hacemos eso! Vete con otra mujer y que ellas te den lo que yo no puedo… —dice mina volviendose a la cocina.

Mina no podía tener hijos, para querer tener un bebe tenía que hacer muchos tramites… pero ella decia que no podía tenerlos.

En ese momento serena miro a darien y este le sonreía.

Serena sentía que darien con esa sonrisa le decia, -vos sola sos la tonta que se deja gritar, que no se defiende y que tiene miedo- serena sintió mucha impotencia y decidió no ser mas así, se prometió que ese hombre nunca más la haría sufrir, ya no pensó en sus hijas. Solo en ella…

.

Al terminar la cena, mina, Ikuko y serena estaban hablando.

—taiki tendrá que pedirme perdón de rodillas para que lo perdone —dijo mina.

—por suerte darien y yo no peleamos —dijo serena sonriendo.

—eso es lo bueno…

—tampoco puedes dejar que un hombre te trate así, solo las mujeres tontas se dejan tratar mal —dice mina como una guerrera.

Serena no decia nada.

—¿o no serena? —preguntó mina.

Serena asintió.

.

Todos se fueron y ellos se fueron a dormir…

Al otro dia se levantan y desayunan, las niñas se habían ido al cole y solo quedan darien y serena.

—¡serena! —llama darien pero no contestaba—. ¡Serena! ¿Dónde está?

Darien salió del cuarto y fue a ver qué estaba haciendo serena. Ella estaba pintando un cuadro en el patio.

—¡te estoy llamando! —dijo darien enojado.

—¿no ves que estoy ocupada? —respondió serena enojada.

—veo que estas sentada con un par de porquerías.

—para ti son porquerías, para mí no. —dijo sin más, tenía miedo, pero tomó el consejo de mina.

—a mi no me hables así ¿entendiste?

—yo te tratare como tú me trates.

—entonces uno de los dos morirá y el otro será un asesino, porque no dejare que mandes en mi vida —en ese instante a serena le agarro mucho miedo, pero a la ves enojo.

—yo tampoco. Soy la unica mujer que se deja mandar, pero a partir de hoy ya no lo soy… —dijo serena.

Darien se rio.

—¿Por qué mierda me case contigo?

—creo que fue amor…

—¿amor? En mi diccionario ya no existe esa palabra, se borro hace mucho tiempo porque mi mujer no me da amor…

Serena siguió haciendo lo suyo y lo ignoró. Darien salió por la puerta y ya no había entrado.

Serena se había cansado de pintar y también decidió salir. Se puso una calza ajustable y cómoda con una remera blanca también cómoda, unas zapatillas para correr y agarro una botella de agua.

Decidió trotar por el parque y hacer un poco de ejercicio… cosa que dejo de hacer, por los celos de darien.

.

Mientras corría.

Estaba trotando y suena su teléfono.

Atiende

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó serena.

—_¿Dónde estás?_

—¿te importa?

—_¡no! ¿Dónde estás?_

—Entonces nos vemos, chau… —serena le colgó.

Serena siguió trotando y vuelve a sonar su teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres?

—_quiero saber… ¿Dónde carajo estás? —dijo darien enojado._

—¿te importa?

—_¡por algo te lo pregunto! —gritaba._

—¡dime que si!

—_¡no diré lo que tú quieras! Dime ¿Dónde carajo estás? O llamare a la policía y te buscará._

—¡haz lo que quieras! Tú ya no me importas…—y cortó.

Serena siguió con sus ejercicios y luego llega a su casa.

Cuando abre la puerta darien está sentado en el sillón cruzado de brazos esperándola.

—Por fin llegas… —dijo muy serio agitando una copa con vino.

.

.

Continuara…

.

**CREO QUE LO DEJE EN LA EJOR PARTE… PERO BUENO, ACTUALIZARÉ QUE ESTA CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO…**

**GRACIAS; lady susi, azucenas45 y adilleyne. POR SUS REVIEW .**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Ok… muchos me pusieron que intrigo y la verdad es que hasta yo misma me intrigo jeje…**

**Bueno. Gracias por pasarse el tiempo en leer lo que yo escribo :) **

**Los dejo con la lectura .**

.

.

Serena tuvo miedo al ver a darien, pero no iba a retroceder.

—si y estoy muy cansada… me iré a dar un baño, si me necesitas… —serena cayó la boca—. ¡Ah! No creo que me necesites.

—te olvidaste las niñas, me llamaron a mí para ir a retirarlas, ¿no es una vergüenza? La madre andaba por ahí, quién sabe con quién, el padre trabajando y recibir una llamada del colegio, pidiéndome por favor que las valla a retirar —darien se levanto del sillón y dejó la copa en la mesita que había en frente de él.

—oh… las niñas, me ha olvidado —dijo serena bajando la mirada, no por darien, sino que por las niñas, estaba tan enojada que se olvidó de ir a buscarlas al colegio.

Darien estaba acercándose a serena.

—Sabes lo que me han dicho las niñas… —darien cerró su boca por un momento —. Que no sirves para ser madre…

Serena se enojo y sin darse cuenta le pega un cachetazo fuerte.

—¡no hables así de mi! ¿Oíste? —gritó serena.

Darien la quedo mirando.

—¿Qué haces estúpida? —dijo darien —. ¡A mí nunca más me levantes la mano! —darien empujó a serena fuerte que casi la hace caer.

—¿me quieres pegar? ¡Pégame! —dijo serena acercándose a darien para que le pegara, pero él se alejó…

En un momento todo quedó en silencio y darien decidió hablar.

—no te quiero pegar… —dijo darien en voz baja, tan bajo que era casi un susurro.

—¿y porque me tratas así? —dijo serena y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

Darien no contestó.

—las niñas están en casa de mi madre, búscalas y tráelas.

—Ve tu, si quieres que valla y no vuelva más —dijo serena seria.

—¡vete ahora! —dijo dándose la vuelta, para no verla.

—¡es mi casa… vete tú! —dijo serena

—me iré… hoy me voy a ir… —dijo darien —. Pero mejor que no me llames…

—¿Quién te va a llamar? ¿Quién te necesita? Estar casada contigo es como estar soltera. ¡Vives afuera! ¡Vienes solo a gritarme! Si un matrimonio es así, quiero estar solo con mis niñas hermosas.

—Me iré… —dijo yéndose a su cuarto.

Darien empezó a doblar su ropa, luego salió de ahí y se fue en el auto.

Serena fue a buscar a sus hijas y volvió.

Cuando volvió se fijo en el ropero de darien, ya no había nada.

Serena se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar.

—¡mamá! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó rini.

—Si, rini… —dijo serena secándose las lagrimas —. Solo me entró una basurita en el ojo y tú sabes cómo es esto, duele y lloras —dijo serena riéndose.

—mamá, no te creo… —dijo rini sentándose en la cama.

Serena decidió decirle una mentira.

—no, rini. Es mentira, estoy llorando porque una operación salió mal y eso me dolió mucho…

—mamá, es muy triste… —dijo rini poniéndose mal.

Serena no sabía cómo decirle que su padre se había ido, ella era muy sensible y tenía miedo que le afectara en su vida, en el cole y que dirían en la familia.

En esa noche serena se sintió sola como nunca, pero tampoco quería estar con una persona que la lastime…

.

Dos dias después.

.

Era domingo serena no trabajaba y tuvo de visita a Ikuko.

Al llegar.

—¡hola mi hija! —dice contenta.

—hola mamá ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó serena.

—tu padre me ha mandado a decirte que te ama —dice sonriendo, en su mirada había un brillo hermoso.

—Ya lo sé mamá… —dijo serena.

—hija, en tu mirada hay algo de tristeza ¿Qué paso? su nombre es darien.

—Pasa mamá… —dice haciéndola entrar y van al patio.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo Ikuko seria, pero ese brillo no desaparecía.

—darien y yo peleamos, nos separamos…

—¿Por qué? Si eran el matrimonio perfecto en la familia…

—en realidad, nunca estuvimos bien. Siempre peleando, discutiendo, yo quería que sea el matrimonio perfecto… pero llegue a ser su esclava, ya no era su mujer, solo era una sumisa.

—por todo lo que alla pasado o lo que te alla hecho, fueron un matrimonio perfecto. El tampoco nos demostraba que estaban peleados, a las niñas… ¿ellas sabían cuando ustedes peleaban? —preguntó Ikuko.

Serena negó…

—¿lo ves? Fueron un matrimonio perfecto… sabes una familia cuando anda mal, todo se contamina. Tus hijas estaban felices y tu también lo eras, a pesar de toda esa pelea que había después. ¿Te acuerdas de mina, ayer? Estaba a punto de matar a su marido y su marido a ella. Yo siempre rogaba que darien y tu nunca pelearan en público y no me defraudaron. Si darien vuelve y te pide perdón ¿lo perdonaras? —pregunta Ikuko seria, esperando la respuesta de serena.

—¡mamá…! Darien no me ama —dijo serena mirando al piso.

—tus pensamientos son tu enemigo. Darien te ama, serena… eso lo sé claramente, solo que habrá pasado algo en estos dias, meses o ¿semanas? —pregunta sin saber cuándo empezó todo.

—años… largos y dolorosos años—responde serena.

—AÑOS… piensa bien —dice Ikuko levantándose del sillón y atiende la llamada, era de Kenji. Después de un rato corta —. Sabes, tu padre me está llamando, me voy querida. Piensa lo que te he dicho y disculpa que solo venga unos minutos, pero prometo que ya vendré por un dia entero.

—te esperaré mamá —dice serena sonriendo

Ikuko la saludo y se fue…

.

.

**Wow! Gran parte de la historia cambia y eso aun no es nada. **

**No sé ustedes pero me encantaron las palabras de Ikuko.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-****animix5671****.**

**-azucenas45.**

**-lady susi.**

**Nos leemos prontito xD**

**Bye Bye ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Quería comentarles que hoy sabrán lo que fue el matrimonio de serena en vista de todos, como era darien con ella y ella con él. Y darien HOY sentirá lo que serena estaba sufriendo.**

**No los molesto mas… los dejos leer.**

**¡Nos leemos abajito! **

"POV IKUKO"

Todavía no puedo creer que darien y mi hija siempre estuvieron peleados. Parecían felices, recuerdo aquel dia que fueron a almorzar a casa, había ido mina, lita, sus maridos, sus hijos, sus suegros… todos era una familia hermosa, darien la acariciaba, la besaba y ella se ponía colorada, se trataban como novios, y decíamos que familia como la de ellos no había, que ese amor nunca se había terminado y seguirán así por siempre. Pero yo sé, que ellos van a volver, serena es mujer que salvaría a su familia… rini y chibi chibi son muy pegadas a sus padres y si saben que se separan será muy doloroso para ellas, ver que todo estaba bien y de pronto todo cae, se dehesase como agua entre los dedos. Por parte de serena es doloroso, pude ver su dolor, a pesar de que ella diga que termino con el sufrimiento. Pero algo quedo ahí, y son los recuerdos de darien, junto a nosotros, a su familia. Darien, la ama y siempre la amó, a pesar de que serena me haya dicho que la trato mal, en esos momentos divertidos. Él la miraba con amor, dulzura… no parecían peleados o simplemente darien sea buen actor, pero no lo creo… porque eso nunca mostro.

Llego a mi casa y veo que mi amado esposo está preparando el almuerzo… me sonríe y se acerca para abrazarme.

—¿Cómo esta nuestra niña? — me pregunta con voz dulce ¡amo a este hombre!

—Em… no anda muy bien, se peleo con darien y están separados.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo si…? ¿Qué paso? —Kenji está lleno de preguntas como yo.

—serena me contó que no siempre estuvieron bien… esos hermosos dias que la pasábamos con la familia de él, amigos. Ellos siempre estuvieron mal.

—cómo Ikuko… —Kenji empieza a reírse —. Eso no puede ser verdad, ellos se acariciaban ¿y las nenas sabían eso?

—no Kenji, nadie sabía… solo ellos, serena se cansó y se separaron. Es algo nuevo para todos…

—no lo puedo creer, una familia hermosa ¡destruida! —Kenji esta tan mal como yo.

En el almuerzo ninguno de los dos decimos nada, nos quedamos cayados. Kenji está confundido… seguro pensando que nunca se supo que pelearon, como yo.

Recuerdo aquel dia de verano, hace unos meses atrás…

Salimos al aire libre. Estábamos nosotros, sammy, su mujer y mis tres hermosos nietos. Darien, serena, Sammy hablaba conmigo sobre mi nieta Saori, de cómo le iba a ella en el colegio…

"Flashback"

—_Bien, es más inteligente que yo… —me dijo sammy, contento por Saori._

—_¡está bien! ¿te acuerdas de serena? _

—_Era muy vaga… —y nos empezamos a reír._

_Luego nos sentamos en la mesa para comer._

_Darien acariciaba a serena con anhelo y ella a darien. Luego todos se sientan y darien va a buscar algo, luego llega y abraza a serena, sus hijas estaban contentas, hasta Saori se puso contenta y solo eran sus tíos. _

—_ojala mi esposo sea como darien… —dijo Saori sonriendo._

—_Como mis papis, no hay —dijo rini._

—_¿y nosotros no somos así? —pregunta sammy._

—_no, papi… tu y mami a veces pelean y tu te terminas llendo, y nos dejas solas —confeso Saori haciéndome quedar helada._

—_fua… ¿tan así? —pregunta mi esposo, Kenji._

—_bueno… si, toda pareja o matrimonio tiene sus peleas y a veces se soluciona levantando la voz —dijo mi hijo._

—_no, porque así se alteran las cosas —dijo darien —. Cuando uno grita empieza a gritar la otra persona y hace que discutan fuerte y nadie sale bien. Cuando hablan las cosas son más tranquilas, nadie levanta la voz ni crea una clase de discusión… al menos eso es lo que hacemos, simplemente hablar._

—_¡tú lo dices porque eres doctor! Los doctores ven dia a dia una mujer golpada y prometen nunca levantarle la voz o la mano a su esposa —respondió sammy._

—_hermanito te confieso algo; no es por eso, depende como es la persona, darien tiene el carácter fuerte y yo no, soy un poco tranquila y eso también ayuda al matrimonio. Ahora si tú, tienes el Carácter fuerte y momo también, las cosas nunca salen bien, porque chocan, uno siempre quiere tener la razón y ahí empieza la pelea —le dijo serena seria._

—_¿entonces debo encontrar a una persona que tenga el carácter dulce? —pregunta Saori._

—_depende de cómo eres, si tú tienes el carácter dulce y encuentras a una persona que también sea dulce. No saldrá muy bien esa combinación. ¡Mira! Una persona tranquila mas otra persona tranquila no congenia, también pasa con los de carácter fuerte… tu eres tranquila y tienes que estar con una persona que tenga carácter fuerte —aclaró serena._

—_sabes mucho sobre eso —le digo contenta._

—_leí en internet… —confesó serena, pero noté algo raro en la mirada de darien. Parece que recién se entera que serena sabe todo eso._

—_¿pasa algo? —serena sonreía._

—_No sabías que entraste a internet, creí que no te agradaba… —dice darien serio._

—_¡bueno! Por la primera vez que te mienta, ¿te enojaras? —pregunta sammy._

—_Quise ver cómo era… —confesó serena sonriente. El clima empezó a cambiar y parece que darien en ese momento se enojo… pero luego lo arreglo diciendo:_

—_está bien… me tienes que mostrar el sitio web —dijo sonriéndole, todos quedamos sorprendidos._

Fin flashback.

—Pensando bien, lo actuaron muy bien… —digo.

—la verdad que si… darien, en algunos momentos demostró que se enojo, y luego se arreglaba todo con una sonrisa o un beso. Parece que es verdad, siempre estuvieron mal. —dice Kenji.

Fin pov Ikuko.

.

Mientras en lo de darien, estaba en el hospital. Llega una mujer golpeada y la queda mirando.

—¿vio lo que hacen los hombres? Espero que usted no sea así —dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Darien suspiro.

—los tiempos cambian… —solo pudo responder.

—yo amo a mi esposo, ¿Por qué me hace esto? No le doy motivos… bueno, un poco. Solo porque no tengo tiempo para cocinar o hacer lo que el quiere —la mujer se puso a llorar —. No sabe doctor el dolor que siento, nadie sabe… solo aquella mujer que este padeciendo lo mismo.

—¿usted cree? —preguntó darien.

—sí, doctor… no soy la unica que sufre de esto —declara la mujer.

—¿Por qué sucede eso? ¿Por qué no hace lo que él quiere?

—porque no tengo tiempo, estudio también trabajo, tengo tres hermosos hijos y también tengo que aprovecharlos, porque un dia no estarán y me lo dirán cuando sean grandes, yo no quiero que me digan que no estuve con ellos. Mis hijos y mi esposo son lo que amo. Aunque él me trate mal, yo lo seguiré amando.

—¿tan así? —pregunta cohibido.

—sí, pero él no entiende, solo quiere que haga sus cosas, que tengamos sexo y que no salga a ningún lado —dice al borde de las lagrimas.

—la verdad es que, lo siento mucho…

—gracias doctor… —la mujer le sonríe.

Darien sale de ese lugar y va a su oficina…

Luego de 3 minutos entran sus compañeros.

—¡oye darien! Vino la mujer de él.

—¿tu le hiciste eso? —preguntó serio.

—si… por no dejarme comida, por hacerle caso a su primita, la molí a palazos y la muy tonta vino aquí… —se reía.

Darien no decia nada, se sentía mal. Porque empezó a comprender que extrañaba a serena.

.

Al otro dia.

.

Darien quería ver a serena, pedirle perdón a ella y a sus hijas…

Así que decide ir.

Llega a la puerta, abre y se encuentra con la familia de serena.

—¡hola darien! —dice mina y serena lo mira.

—hola… —darien saluda tranquilo, se dio cuenta que nadie sabía nada.

—serena ¿puedes venir al cuarto? —preguntó darien a serena.

Serena asiente y va.

—Por favor, cierra… —dijo darien con dolor.

—dime darien.

—vine a saber algo de las niñas ¿Cómo están? —preguntó.

—mira… rini, piensa que te fuiste a otro país, chibi chibi es solo una bebé. Nadie sabe que tu y yo…

—gracias…

—pero mi madre si… vino ese dia y le conté.

—Perdóname… —dijo darien arrepentido.

Darien quiso abrazarla pero Serena empezó a sollozar.

—Estoy realmente arrepentido, sin ustedes mi vida no es igual —darien quería llorar pero no lo hizo.

—darien, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar.

—lo sé… —darien tomo el mentón de serena y lo levanto —. ¡Te amo! —le dijo mirándola a los ojos —. Te amo de verdad, no pienses que es mentira serena, por favor… ¡créeme! —darien se acerca a ella y la besa.

Serena lo extrañaba, esa casa era silencio sin él. Los dos se besan como aquella primera vez. Un beso inesperado por los dos… serena sabe que sin él, ya nunca más será SERENA TSUKINO.

—ven está noche… hablaremos de todo. —dijo serena.

—gracias, serena.

Darien sale, está a punto de entrar al auto cuando:

—¡darien!

—Ikuko…

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Ikuko.

—en un departamento…

—¿puedes ir a mi casa esta tarde?

Darien asintió.

—si, tenemos mucho que hablar, a las 18hs estoy allí.

—¡listo!

.

Continuara.

.

**Aaaaw… darien se esta arrepintiendo de todo lo que le hacía a serena y eso me gusta.**

**Pero cosas grandes van a pasar a partir del siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por los review a mis lectoras divinas.**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-azucenas45.**

**-adileyne.**

**-lady susi.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bye Bye! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acá les traje la actualización de esta bella historia, espero que sea de su agrado y no los molesto mas;**

**¡Nos leemos abajito! ;) **

.

.

Darien subió a su auto y se marchó.

Ikuko había quedado ahí para pensar en qué hizo, pero tenía que hablar con él, sobre su relación con serena. Tenía que sacarse dudas sobre todo eso que le había contado serena…

Mientras en lo de darien.

Estaba en el auto pensando en qué le dirá Ikuko y Kenji, porque sabía que él estaría ahí…

"Pov darien"

Estoy contento y no sé el por qué, no tengo explicación, estaba tan angustiado y al ver a serena y a mis niñas hermosas el corazón me brincó de una manera que nunca me brincó. ¡O si! Cuando me di mi primer beso con serena. Fue tan bello.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono celular suena…

—Diga… —digo tan serio como siempre.

—¿doctor chiva? —me pregunta una mujer.

—sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla? —pregunto de nuevo serio.

—soy Michiru, la secretaria del hospital —dice y parece que sonríe.

—ah… —digo sin importancia ¿Qué quera?

—lo llamaba para decirle que lo necesitamos ¿puede venir?

—claro… voy para alla —digo y… parece que quiere hablar más, así que le corto.

Cuando llego al hospital. Esta todo tranquilo ¡es raro que me necesiten! Así que voy junto a Michiru.

—¡Michiru! ¿para qué me necesitan? —pregunto serio y me sonríe.

Mi pregunta es ¿Qué quiere de mi? esta todo tranquilo.

"fin pov darien"

Michiru le sonreía y darien no sabía por qué.

—darien, necesito que me ayudes a buscar los tramites de una mujer que dice que sos su doctor.

—¿no lo encuentras?

Michiru niega…

—no darien… ¡ayúdame!

Cuando darien y Michiru entran a la oficina de darien. Este empieza a buscar los trámites de todos sus pacientes para mostrárselos a Michiru.

Cuando los encuentra, se los pasa a Michiru y se sorprende al ver a esa mujer arriba de su escritorio, con la camisa desabrochada y sin el broche que le sostenía su brilloso cabello.

—Michiru… —dice darien sin palabras.

—darien… —dice poniendo voz sensual —. Hoy me entere que estás soltero de nuevo, y… quiero que me pruebes para cambiar de carne.

—¡estas equivocada! —dice darien dándose la vuelta —. Vístete.

—darien es solo un ratito y prometo no decir nada a nadie —pide Michiru pero darien la ignora.

—¡no Michiru! Por favor… vístete. —dice darien.

Michiru con enojo se va abrochando la camisa y se vuelve a colocar el broche.

—no sabes lo que pierdes… —dice acercándose a darien.

—lo sé, pero amo a serena y por nadie voy a arruinarlo solo por 15 minutos ¿has oído? No quiero que vuelva a pasar —dice más serio y Michiru con impotencia asintió.

—ok darien. ¡Nos vemos! —dice con bronca y se va, cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

—¡nos vemos! —dijo darien sin creer lo que hizo la secretaria.

Un rato después de eso, darien salió del hospital para ir a la casa de Ikuko "su suegra".

Estaba un poco nervioso… al llegar a la casa, sale del auto y camina para la puerta.

Cuando quiere golpear la puerta se abre sola.

—¿darien qué haces aquí? —pregunta sammy sorprendido, siempre acostumbraba a ir con serena, sino no iba.

—vino a buscar algo que dejo serena —dijo Ikuko sonriente.

Darien solo asintió.

—¿y cómo está la familia? —vuelve a preguntar sammy.

—bien, muy bien… ¿y la tuya? —pregunta sonriente y sammy le hace cara rara.

—me pelee con momo —dijo angustiado —.tengo que ir y pedirle perdón, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Ikuko en ese momento se puso seria, por primera vez veía como darien mentía.

—me gustaría ser como vos —dice largando una sonrisita —. Veo que mi hermana no sufre y me pone muy feliz, gracias darien… porque a mi hermana no le toco una persona mala que la haga sufrir —sammy nunca le había dicho eso y Ikuko se sorprendió.

Darien no pudo decir nada.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó sammy e Ikuko sonríe.

_hablándole mal a serena, rompiendo cosas, asustándola etc. _ pensaba darien.

—pidele perdón y… —darien suspiro —. Dile que la amas, antes de perderla.

Darien sintió algo feo y se dio cuenta que era tristeza.

—darien… ¿vas a llorar? —preguntó sammy y Ikuko no pudo creerlo.

—no… —dice secándose las lagrimas —. Pero ábrele tu corazón.

—tienes razón —dijo sammy —mándale saludos a mi hermana y a mis sobrinitas hermosas. —dice sammy y se fue.

.

—Pasa darien… —dice Ikuko.

Una vez que están adentro.

—pensé que no vendrías…

—Yo no… serena me dijo que sabe todo —dice bajando su cabeza.

—así es… ¿Qué paso darien? No te tenía así. Eres el yerno que toda suegra quiere para su hija… ¡o eras! —Ikuko se frota el rostro con la mano derecha —. La verdad, no sé qué te ha pasado.

—cuando me pasaron de hospital, conocí nueva gente. Doctores que maltaban a su mujer y me contaban todo lo que les hacía, golpes, gritos de todo lo peor. Cuando me enojaba con serena la primera vez rompí un plato ¡gracias a Dios no estaban las niñas! Y la tome del brazo muy fuerte que la lastime, luego le pedí perdón y me perdono. Otro dia la amenazaba, otro rompía sus cosas o las mías, ustedes no se daban cuenta porque siempre comprábamos lo mismo.

—¿le pegaste? —pregunta Ikuko con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Darien niega.

—No… nunca quise pegarle, la amo mucho para lastimarla.

—¿y piensas que con todo lo que le hiciste no le dolió?

—si, hace poco… una mujer llegó al hospital y me contó lo que quizás serena no quería contarme —dice darien preocupado.

—¿la amas?

Darien asiente.

—sí y mucho…

—demuéstraselo…

—perdón por no ser el yerno que desea toda suegra…

—lo eres darien, falso pero todos piensan que tengo al yerno más hermoso de todos los yernos.

.

Darien siguió hablando con Ikuko y después fue a casa de serena, que sería su casa.

Golpea y serena sale con un hombre…

—¿darien? —dice sorprendida, darien no sabía qué hacer, si irse o romper todo para que nunca más juegue con él, ni con nadie.

—se…rena —dijo super-hiper-enojado y serena lo notó.

—bueno haruka gracias por venir, te lo agradezco mucho…

—no pasa nada Sere, cuando me necesites estaré aquí —dijo contento.

Serena saludó al haruka y este se fue.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

**Darien y sus incontrolables celos jeje…**

**Disculpen si lo deje acá, pero algo de suspenso tiene que haber jajaja…! Tranquilas en siguiente capítulo ya esta y prometo subirlo en tres dias…**

**¿Qué hará darien? Solo él y yo lo sabremos jajaj (me pinto la maldad) **

**Gracias por todo, por pasar a leer mi historia, por tener la paciencia de dejar review.**

**Gracias**

**-lady susi.**

**-azucenas45.**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-usagi13chiba.**

**-adileyne.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Bye Bye! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas! Acá les traje la actualización. ¡En tres dias actualizado, como lo prometí!

**Estoy super nerviosa, porque mi familia dijo que iban a leer mis historias y seguro que verán este pequeño comentario jejej xD **

**Bueno estoy nerviosa porque para el capitulo 7 les tengo preparado el 1****er**** LEMMON de la historia y ellos van a conocer mi parte juguetona jajaja… . **

**Bueno no los molesto mas y los dejo con la lectura!**

**¡Nos leemos abajito!**

**.**

**.**

—¿deseas pasar? —pregunta serena seria.

—primero hola darien ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Me has extrañado? —dice darien con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡está bien! —Dice serena con una sonrisa falsa y empieza de nuevo —. ¡Hola darien! ¿Cómo has estado? —serena queda cayada por un segundo —. ¡Ah! Seguro que has estado de maravilla. Empecemos con ¿qué es de tu vida? ¡Ah! Seguro una mujer distinta todos los dias en tu cama, YA QUE DICES QUE EL AMOR NO ESTA EN TU DICCIONARIO. Y si me has extrañado simplemente… ¡No lo Creo! —darien cada vez estaba más serio.

—¡tú no sabes nada! ¿Me dejas pasar o me voy? —pregunta darien con su seriedad.

—por eso digo "Seguro", entra… —serena se hace a un lado y darien entra.

—¿las niñas? —pregunta darien mientras entran.

—en su cuarto, jugando a las muñecas, estaba con ellas —dice con una sonrisa sincera, por sus niñas.

—¿saben? —preguntó darien por su matrionio.

—más o menos…

Darien en ese momento se da vuelta y mira a serena con rabia.

—Ya no te tengo miedo darien… —dice serena desafiante.

En ese momento a darien se les suavizan sus ojos, estaba olvidando lo hermosa que era serena enojada.

Darien sin darse cuenta le sonríe y serena sintió como el corazón le latía.

—nunca dejas de sorprenderme serena. Por donde te mire, nunca dejaras de ser hermosa. —dice darien acercándose a serena.

—darien… —dice serena en un susurro, pero en ese susurro gritaba que lo ama.

Darien toma la mano de serena y la sube hasta su corazón.

—Siente lo que me provocas —dice darien con la mano de su amada en su pecho.

—darien basta… he sufrido mucho ¡ya no más! —dice serena con dolor y a darien eso lo apuñaló.

—perdón… —darien dice pero justo.

—¡papá! ¡Papito! —grita rini que venía corriendo con chibi-chibi.

—¡Paito! ¡Paito! —grita chibi-chibi.

—¡niñas! —dice darien agachándose para agarrar a sus niñas hermosas y las alza.

—papá ¿sigues traajando? —pregunta chibi-chibi.

—si, nena. Sigo trabajando, pero no están solas. Esta su madre.

—¿Qué ya no es tu esposa? —dice enojada rini, tenía casi el mismo carácter de darien.

—rini…—dice serena despacio.

—si rini, sigue siendo mi esposa —dice darien y mira a serena. Serena estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—el matrimonio es para estar juntos no para estar alejados —rini era respondona.

—¡rini basta…! —dice serena y rini empieza a llorar.

—¿tu me quieres papá? O prefieres a tus amantes… —darien se sorprendió.

—rini… yo no tengo amantes, yo amo a tu mamá y mi esposa, sino no me hubiera casado con ella y tener hijas.

—papá… —dice rini y no puede más. Abraza a su padre como nunca lo abrazó y serena toma a chibi-chibi.

—cama mami… —dice chibi-chibi abrazando a serena.

—Vamos a dormir nena… —serena llevo a chibi-chibi a dormir.

.

—yo amo a tu madre —dice darien.

—¿solo a ella? —pregunta rini.

—a ella y a mis dos hijas hermosas… —darien abraza a rini.

—¿te quedas?

—no lo sé…

—¡quiero que te quedes!

—está bien… ¡me quedo! —en ese momento llega serena.

—darien ¿cenaras con nosotros? —pregunta serena sonriente.

—si mama… papá hoy se quedará a dormir —dijo rini antes de que darien responda.

—¿darien? —serena mira a darien como preguntándole "que iba a hacer"

—lo que dijo rini —dice sonriendo.

.

Mientras serena serbia la cena.

—Papá ¿cómo has estado? —pregunta rini.

—bien, me pasaron cosas raras, pero bien… —dice darien sin más.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó su esposa serena.

—cosas que no pueden escuchar las niñas y ni tu lo creerías —dice tomando el plato que le extendió serena.

—Entonces no las cuentes —dice serena sentándose y concentrándose en su plato.

Cenaron, charlaron y rieron del pasado, las primeras veces de rini de chibi chibi. Como ellos fueron creciendo poco a poco. Lo bueno de todo era que nunca faltaba la conversación en la mesa. Siempre había algo para contar.

A las pocas horas rini se fue a acostar y se durmió.

—darien, disculpa si te interrumpo pero… tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿podemos ir a dormir? —pregunta serena bostezando.

—la típica serena, ¡nunca cambias! — Dice darien contento, viendo como todo volvía a ser como antes.

—Nunca cambiare amorcit…. —serena se caya y baja la vista.

—¿amorcito me ibas a decir? —dice darien ilusionado.

Serena niega y sonríe.

—lo siento darien. Te estoy dando ilusiones y no tendría que ser así —dice serena levantándose de la mesa.

Darien le toma el brazo y se levanta también.

—serena… ¿me amas? —pregunta darien, serena le está dando la espalda y queda pensativa ¿lo ama o no? —¿serena?

—darien…

—si ya no me amas, me iré y solo estaré aquí para ver a las niñas. —serena no decia nada—. Bueno si es así, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, perdón por gritarte, perdón por tenerte como una sirvienta y mi esclava sensual cuando solo yo quería sexo. Perdón por demostrar al mundo que éramos felices, por dar consejos que no tendría que dar… —darien se queda pensando —. Pero gracias por todo… por enamorarme de una manera que nunca me enamore, por tenerme paciencia, por darme a mis hijas, por casarte conmigo, por ayudarme a construir mis sueños y lo más importante gracias por amarme de la manera que me amas o me amaste…

Serena solo tenía dudas y dudas en su cabeza. Pero si supo algo, que nunca lo dejó de amar, pero también temía que vuelva a ser lo mismo, que le mienta como siempre le mintió. Así que solo decidió decirle que;

—¡darien yo quiero decirte que lo nuestro…!

.

Continuara…

.

**Lo deje en la mejor parte mua ja ja ja (risa malvada)**

**Pero bueno! En unos dias lo actualizo, solo falta la ultima parte jeje..**

**Gracias chicas como dice adileyne "porque dejan los comentarios y sé si voy bien o voy mal"**

**Gracias.**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-azucenas45.**

**-adileyne.**

**-Usagi13chiba.**

**-lady susi.**

**¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Bye Bye ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola niñas bonitas! Hoy les traje la actualización, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene LEMMON, están avisadas.**

**¡Nos leemos abajito!**

**.**

**.**

—¡darien yo quiero decirte que lo nuestro…!

—¡serena espera! Piensa bien antes de actuar, por favor… —suplica darien.

—no hay nada que aclarar, si espero y si pienso se que va a ser la misma respuesta —dice serena seria y se cruza de brazos.

—Espero la respuesta, amor —dice darien bajando su cabeza y esperando la realidad.

—darien… la verdad es que te amo y nunca podría olvidarme de ti, no solo por las niñas, sino que contigo pase cosas impresionantes… ¡darien te daré una oportunidad! —dice serena poniéndose sonriente, como la vez que darien le pidió matrimonio.

Darien la abrazó de tal manera que hizo que se cayera un vino que había en la mesa de la cocina.

Darien la bajó de inmediato y la miró.

—¡disculpa! —dijo y serena le sonrió.

—Extrañaba a mi darien de la adolescencia —dice serena largando una risita, por la reacción de darien.

—¿Cómo era?

—amable, gracioso, juguetón, divertido, amoroso y muchas cosas más, pero tus ojos azules no me dejan pensar.

A darien le enterneció tanto el comentario de serena, solo puso su mano en la cadera de serena y con la otra tomó su mejilla y la llevo hacia su boca y la besó suave, pero serena subió sus manos y las enroscó en su cuello e hizo que el beso fuera más estricto y apasionado.

**INICIO LEMMON**

Serena sentía como se encendía poco a poco, darien era un hombre que la atraía demasiado.

Serena empezó a tocarle el pecho y darien con la mano que tenía en la cadera de serena, la bajó hasta tocar su trasero y empezó a masajearlo, serena empezó a gemir en la boca de darien, y darien empezó a acompañarla cuando serena metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y lo estremeció.

Darien decidió ya no acariciar su mejilla, sino levantarla y subirla a sus caderas, haciendo que su erección roce la de su amada esposa y haciendo volverlos más apasionados, locos seria la frase de serena…

Darien quería tenerla más dentro de él, así que decidió llevarla a la pared y besarla como nunca nadie la besó. Cuando va retrocediendo choca con algo haciendo que serena baje se sus caderas.

—ah… olvide decirte. Cambié algunas cosas de lugar y puse una nueva mesa —serena mira la mesita que estaba hecha de vidrio —. Que por lo visto no duró ni un dia.

—disculpa serena… no fue mi intención, en realidad no lo sabía… pero prometo comprarte una igual mañana —dice darien mirando la mesita rota.

—¡claro! —dice serena contenta y de repente le cambia la cara a preocupación —. Si tienes cinco mil dólares.

Darien la mira divertido.

—¿piensas que no los tengo? —pregunta darien.

—de seguro que si…

—¡perdiste! —Dice darien contento —. No los tengo… —dice rascándose la cabeza, preocupado.

—era de chibi chibi…

.

Serena y darien estaban en la habitación tocándose como dos enamorados, tocándose como si nunca se habían tocado, darien deja a serena en la cama sentada y le empieza a dar besos en la frente.

Serena desabrocha el pantalón de darien y mete su mano, masajeando el miembro de su marido y con ganas de besarlo, lamerlo y chuparlo fuerte, tan fuerte como nunca se lo hizo. Con sus manos empieza a jugar con el miembro de darien, a él le encanaba que ella haga eso. Parecía un gato jugando con un bollo de lana. Serena pone sus manos en el miembro de darien y empieza a tirar de adelante hacia atrás y así seguir el ritmo. Darien tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás de tanto placer, solo deseaba que serena chupará con fuerza y su pensamiento se cumplió, cuando menos se dio cuenta serena estaba metiendo y sacando sus labios de ahí.

Darien gimió de una manera que hizo estremecer a serena, ella solo empezó a acelerar el ritmo y el no podía creer que era su mujer.

Darien metió la mano en sus senos y los acariciaba, con ganas de lamerlos y mordisquearlos, serena por fin lo había soltado. El la empujo haciendo que serena caiga acostada en la cama.

Darien empezó a besarle los pies, después sus besos iban subiendo. Sus piernas, sus muslos y serena solo gemía ¡quería gritar! Pero no quería levantar a las niñas… luego su ombligo y empezó a lamerlo provocando a serena un grito ahogado.

—¡darien por favor! —dice serena removiéndose, mientras este le lamia el ombligo.

—¿por favor qué serena? —respondió darien.

—¡darien! Hazlo rápido…

—¿no quieres jugar?

—¡darien! Te necesito ya… ¡por favor!

—disfrutemos un ratito mas Sere —dice darien.

Darien mete mano por adentro de la ropa de serena y llega a sus pechos, los empieza a masajear y estira de sus pezones al principio lento, pero cada vez era con mas deseo.

Luego quita la camisa de serena, haciendo que quede con los pechos al aire y empieza a chupar los pezones de serena, los acaricia con su lengua y chupa fuerte, haciendo que le quede marcas.

Darien sonrió al ver a serena llena de deseo por él y sacó la falda de serena, Serena quedó completamente desnuda…

Darien, se puso protección y penetró a serena.

—¡darien!

Darien cada vez penetraba más acelerado y su mujer solo gemía con las ganas de grita su nombre…

—¡serena! Mira lo que me provocas…

Darien la penetraba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Logrando satisfacer a serena con gritos ahogados.

Serena logra tirar a darien en la cama y se sube encima de él, colocando la erección de su esposo en la de ella, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando… darien estaba totalmente satisfecho, pero igual quería mas de serena. Como nunca serena tuvo tanto deseo, tanta pasión. Parecía que le habían cambiado la mujer, pero NO…

Era ella, con su hermoso pelo rubio y sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como gozaba su cuerpo, la relajación de su alma al tener a su amor con ella.

—Serena… —gime darien mientras ella seguía más estricta.

Serena desaceleró un poco y ya no saltaba, sino se deslizaba mientras sentía como el erecto de darien, entraba y salía, entraba y salía.

—darien…. —susurra serena.

Darien, ayudaba a serena a que penetre, así no se cansaba.

**FIN LEMMON**

—ay… serenita ¿Qué me has hecho? Estoy loco por ti —dice darien tomando el brazo de serena y tirándola hacia su pecho y la abraza. — ¡te amo esposa mia!

—darien, mi querido y hermoso darien. Nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, tu eres mi sexual darien chiba, padre de mis hijas y dueño de mi corazón. A pesar de todo lo que me hagas —dice serena abrazando fuerte a darien.

—serena, prometo nunca más tocarte para hacerte sufrir, fui un idiota. Es que no sé ni cuando empezó, perdóname serena, si algún dia te vuelvo a hacer mal de nuevo ya no me perdones. ¿Si? —dice darien acariciando la espalda de serena.

—ya darien, prometido. Hoy solo te quiero en mi vida junto con las niñas…

—y pasará.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, darien pregunta;

—¿Quién es el hombre que salió de aquí cuando llegue yo?

Serena se rie.

—¡haruka! Es el hombre que me trajo la mesita de vidrio de chibi chibi y… bueno, la has roto. —serena se rie.

—¿hoy te la trajeron? —pregunto darien.

—sí, pero tendré que llamarlo y decirle que me haga otra.

—disculpa. Yo te la pago, después de todo es de mi hija.

—sí, claro… pero primero vamos a dormir al menos cuatro horas.

—como digas amor.

Se durmieron, la que no pudo dormir mucho es serena que estaba tan emocionada de volver con darien, pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué darien si puede dormir? ¿será que no esta emocionado?

.

Mientras en el hospital.

—darien no quiso hacerme el amor, me dijo que aun ama a su esposa. —dijo Michiru.

—me parece que han vuelto, SI volvieron —dijo Andrew.

—pero doctor, ellos pelearon y no se pueden reconciliar así.

—darien hoy me conto que iba a hablar con serena, seguro que por las niñas se quedara a dormir y tendrán lo que tu y el no tuvieron —dice Andrew.

—pero yo no lo voy a dejar fácilmente... —dice Michiru —. ¿Me ayuda doctor a separarlos?

—¡no Michiru! Amo el matrimonio serena Tsukino y darien chiba, son mis amigos. Aparte a ti no te queda el apellido chiba. "Señora Michiru de Chiba" NO, escucha esto "Señora Serena de Chiba" ¡mejor! Me voy Michiru. No hagas nada que te acuso eh…

Y Andrew se va.

—Que idiota es doctor… —dice cuando ya no está Andrew —. Veremos que aremos, ¡así! recibirá un mensaje mío.

"_querido darien, me encanto estar en tu oficina haciendo locuras y haciéndome tuya. _

_Como en tu departamento, con la luna mirándonos mientras me hacías gozar como nadie._

_Sé que esta noche no pudimos vernos, porque tenías turno en el hospital._

_Yo estoy en mi casa, deseándote a cada momento._

_No me olvido lo que hicimos en mi sillón con el helado…_

_Bueno, te dejo trabajar… _

_¡Te ama con locura, Michiru!_

—vamos a ver como lo recibe darien o su mujercita.

.

Mientas en lo de serena.

Suena el teléfono de darien y serena no quiso despertar a darien así que decidió bajar la tonada, cuando ve que decia el nombre de una mujer "Michiru"

Decide abrir el mensaje y lo lee.

Serena solo dejo caer el celular y taparse la boca, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y con miedo, mucho miedo. Decide ver como darien dormía y se dijo.

"con razón puede dormir, si no está emocionado. Tiene un amante ¿desde cuándo? ¡Darien Chiba te odio!"

.

_Continuara._

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció el chapter? ¡A mí me encanto!**

**Bueno disculpen la tardanza es que ya estamos terminando el año y eso quiere decir ¡examen, examen y examen!**

**Y prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Porque quedó con demasiada intriga. ¿Qué hará serena con esto?**

**Bueno, ya les revele porque haruka estuvo ahí.**

**Gracias por los review.**

**-azucenas45.**

**-Lady susi.**

**-adileyne.**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-tarma jones.**

**-usagi13chiba.**

**-ivon Ivonne.**

**-hamby sosa.**

**nos leemos pronto ;)**

**¡Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza… pero acá les dejo la lectura que la disfruten.**

**¡Nos leemos abajito! **

**;)**

.

—Darien… ¿Por qué me lo haces? —pregunta serena mirando el mensaje de nuevo.

Pov serena

Este mensaje es tan real, pero es raro porque a darien no le gusta comer helado, le hace mal. Además Andrew esta siempre con él y siempre me avisa lo que pasa o no.

Tengo ganas de contestarle. ¡Lo haré!

_** Michiru, amo a mi esposa, dejame tranquilo._

_No me molestes, yo no siento nada por ti, solo amo a mi mujer con locura. _

_Dejame tranquilo**_

¿Qué será lo que me responda?

Espero y espero, pero no obtengo nada, salgo de mi cama, de mi cuarto y salgo al patio trasero.

Un dolor grande viene y no puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas…

Darien, ¿Qué me has hecho?

Me siento en unos de los banquillos de rini y chibi chibi…

Suena el teléfono y veo "Michiru", ya me descompuse. Pero tengo que leerlo.

_**darien. Estoy harta de que me rechaces, te odio a ti y a tu maldita esposa serena,_

_Siempre la pones a ella, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? _

_Soy más divertida, juguetona y no pienso en tener hijos como lo hace ella que lo único que arruina es su vida**_

Osea que no la ama a ella, ¿pero porque se acostó con ella?

¿Habrá estado necesitado de mujeres? Ay… la verdad serena estas súper confundida…

No le contestaré nada. Mejor iré a dormir…

Fin pov serena…

—¿serena? Qué haces despierta… —pregunta darien en la puerta de la salida al patio.

—¡darien! —a serena se le llenan los ojos de agua.

—¿Me llamó alguien?— Pregunta darien.

Serena niega.

—no… ¿Por qué Esperas la llamada de alguien? —pregunta serena seria.

—no Sere, pero casi siempre me llaman del hospital y tengo que salir corriendo —se rie darien.

—darien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, estas en todo tu derecho… —dice darien sonriente y la abraza.

—acaso… cuando nos separamos ¿estuviste con alguien más? —pregunta serena zafándose de los brazos de su esposo y mirándolo fijamente.

—no Sere… no puedo estar con otra mujer, porque solo te amo a ti y no voy a poder engañarte, también porque tengo el dia muy ocupado y el poco tiempo que tengo lo paso contigo y mis niñas.

—¿y qué hacías con el tiempo que te quedaba en tu departamento?

—trataba de no tenerlo, me quedaba siempre en el hospital trabajando. No quería tener tiempo para pensar en ti, estaba tan enfurecido. Que trataba de trabajar todo el tiempo. Solo de noche, pero solo o con Andrew… —dice darien sonriendo.

—Seré honesta contigo, ¡te llego un mensaje de Michiru! —dice pasándole su teléfono.

—¿una urgencia? —pregunta.

—No, un mensaje que ni yo estaba apta para leerlo. —dice serena dándole en teléfono y yéndose a su cuarto.

—¿serena? —Darien da un suspiro tan fuerte y empezó a leer el mensaje— ¡es una maldita perra!

.

Mientras que en su cuarto serena estaba llorando y tenía ganas de sacar a darien, pero no lo quería hacer por las niñas.

—serena… ¡es mentira! Es una mujer que trabaja en el hospital y se enteró que estaba separado de ti y me empezó a molestar. —serena no respondía—. ¿Serena? ¡Serena por favor!

—te acuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, "si llego a lastimarte de nuevo, no me perdones." Creo que haré eso… —serena sonríe con dolor —. Nunca creí tener tantos problemas contigo, eras mi pareja perfecta y eso se destruye solo por una mujer…

Darien se preocupa mas de lo normal.

—serena por favor, yo sin ti no puedo vivir. Tu eres mi vida y si me dejas… yo muero. —darien se arrodilla y toma las piernas de serena.

—darien no pienses así ¡tienes dos hijas hermosas! Rini y chibi chibi…

—lo sé, pero sin ti, no creo que pueda vivir… —darien se pone a llorar como un niño asustado de perder a su madre.

—darien… —dice serena rompiendo en llanto, por como quedó darien. Nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera.

—serena yo con ella no tuve nada. Nunca me acosté con ella, nunca nada con ella. Solo aquella vez que se desnudo y quiso que le haga el amor, pero ya minutos antes pensé mucho y dije que te amaba a ti y que iba a reconstruir este amor que sentimos.

—¿estaba todo preparado?

—no serena. Ella apareció de imprevisto en mi oficina, le conté a Andrew lo que quiso hacer, si quieres el te puede decir. Sabes que es mi mejor amigo y que a él no le miento. Hoy apenas amanezca hablamos con él si quieres… por favor serena. Dejame mostrarte que soy inocente.

—está bien, darien. ¡Pero un paso en falso, juro que te borras de mi vida!

Darien asiente.

—está bien serena… ¡Te Amo!

En dos horas, se levantaron. Serena estaba súper nerviosa, le temblaba el cuerpo y no sabía si quería saber lo que pasaría. Pero tampoco quería quedarse con la duda así que decidió salir.

—¿ya estas serena?

Serena da un suspiro.

—si, darien… —estaba preocupada.

—no tengas miedo, nada malo hay ahí, solo por Michiru que está loca.

Serena solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

Fueron en el auto de darien, serena estuvo revisando si había algún objeto de mujer, pero no encontró nada y eso la alivió un poco. Pero seguía buscando.

—¿se te perdió algo? —pregunta darien mientras manejaba.

—si…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡un objeto de alguna mujer!

—los únicos que subieron a mi auto fueron; mis hijas, tus padres, los míos, Andrew y tu.

—¡mentira! Yo buscaré hasta encontrar algo.

—¡ok! Esas perdiendo tiempo…

Cuando llegaron al hospital. Serena tuvo miedo pero igual…

Darien es el primero en entrar y cuando entra primero.

—¡darien! —la voz de Michiru contenta.

—Michiru… —darien con mucho despreció. Serena todavía no entraba, tenía miedo, pero escuchó cuando darien dijo su nombre.

Decide entrar con valentía y ve como esa chica lo miraba que ni cuenta se dio de la entrada de serena.

—darien… ¿Por qué me hablas así? —ella se pone triste.

—¡¿Por qué carajo me mandas esos mensajes?! ¿Cuándo me metí en tu cama? ¿Cuándo comí helado contigo en tu sofá? ¡¿Cuándo Michiru?! —darien gritaba y Michiru empezó a llorar.

—darien, yo te amo y eso lo sabes completamente. Me quede con rabia el dia que no quisiste ni tocarme porque dijiste que seguías amando a serena. Y Andrew me contó que se reconciliaron, quise separarte de ella y todavía quiero hacerlo, ¡no me importa que la ames a ella y a sus hijas!

—¡son mis hijas! Tienen mi sangre, así que ahora di que tú no te metiste en mi cama.

—Eso Michiru… estas destruyendo el matrimonio de darien… di la verdad…—dice Andrew parado en la puerta de su oficina.

—¡Andrew…! Darien si estuvo en mi cama —serena al oír eso quiso salir corriendo y no verlo nunca más a darien—. En la cama de mis sueños, darien siempre te sueño en mi cama, con helado, sin que me estés hablado de tu mujer, solo me dices "te amo" y luego me besas… darien por favor, ven conmigo y deja a serena…. —Michiru suplicaba.

—¿el estuvo contigo? —preguntó serena con los ojos temblorosos, sentía en cada segundo que su vida terminaría.

—Serena…. —Michiru abre sus ojos de una forma que sorprendió al mismo Andrew que la conocía de siempre y nunca la había visto así.

—¡dímelo Michiru…! No sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo desde anoche, siento que muero a cada segundo que pasa… ¡dímelo de una maldita ves! —grita serena en la última frase.

—serena, —Michiru miró a serena a los ojos, los cerro fuertemente y respondió—. Si, serena. El estuvo en mi cama y yo en la suya.

Serena sintió un puñal en el pecho, así que solo apretó con sus manos y se quedó sin aire, se pone sensible y solo siente como una lágrima corre por su mejilla derecha. Luego se encuentra en el piso y solo puede ver como darien corre a socorrerla, pero ella empieza a ver oscuro y sin darse cuenta ya no siente nada.

.

Continuara…

**.**

**Pobre serena… me da pena que sufra, pero es mi cabeza la que piensa ¡perdón! **

**Igual esto ya se arreglará, falta poco… muy poco.**

**Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia rara jeje digo rara porque una chica de 16 años no sufre esto (o al menos yo) jijii xD gracias por los review.**

**-azucenas45.**

**-Lady susi.**

**-adileyne.**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-tarma jones.**

**-usagi13chiba.**

**-jocebolio97.**

**¡POR CIERTO! YA NO ME ANDA EL INTERNET COMO ANTES Y EL TELÉFONO CELULAR SE ME ROMPIÓ :( ASÍ QUE TARDARÉ UN POCO MAS EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, COMO EN ESTE CAP. ME PASÓ LO MISMO.**

**¡AHORA SI!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Bye Bye ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridos lectores y escritores… la verdad no tuve tiempo para escribir,**

**Escribí esto hace dos noches, estoy trabajando y me saca mucho tiempo.**

**Disculpen, pero acá llegue con la actualización, espero que les guste =) **

**Os dejo con la lectura ;)**

**.**

Serena cuando logra recuperar su conciencia, estaba darien sentado a su lado.

—darien… —lo primero que dice serena.

—Sere. ¡Amor! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—harta de ti, cansada de sufrir… —Serena se pone a llorar —. Darien se que no te acostaste con ella, pero…

—¡mi amor no podemos dejar que Michiru nos gane! Ella quiere separarnos y tu le estas dando lugar…—la interrumpe darien.

—es que... ella, Michiru no va a parar hasta que nos vea derrotados y yo ya no puedo seguir mas darien.

Darien toma las manos de serena y las soba, mientras le dedica su mejor sonrisa.

—si que podemos serena… yo se que podemos, si quieres puedo intercambiarme de hospital…

—pero aquí conoces a todos y te llevas bien con la mayoría…

—por ti hago lo que sea… —dice darien regalándole un suave beso en los labios.

—por cierto… ¿Qué me pasó? —pregunta serena.

—te bajó demasiado la presión y muy rápido…

Serena se sorprendió.

—¡wow… lo que puede hacer una loca por mi marido! —dice sonriendo.

—¡Te amo Serena!

—y yo a ti darien…

Mientras que Michiru estaba encerrada con Andrew en su oficina.

—¡estás loca! Te dije que no hagas nada… —la regaña Andrew.

—¿Quién te piensas que eres mío? Tu estas con tu estúpida mujer Lita Kino y tu hijo que anda saber quien es el padre —Michiru estaba incontrolable, estaba que odiaba al mundo.

—¡no hables así de mi esposa y mi hijo! Estas mal de la cabeza, con razón nadie te quiere, eres lo peor de lo peor… pobre darien y serena que tienen que andar aguantando tus maldiciones —Andrew estaba que le pegaba o no le pegaba, pero decidió que no, porque ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—y las van a tener que seguir aguantando, serena es una idiota que no se merece a darien, lo atiende re mal.

—TU no te tienes que andar metiendo en sus cosas, pareces una desesperada una loca por así decirlo.

—¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI! —grita Michiru y le da una bofetada a Andrew que se le hincho rápido la mejilla derecha.

—eres una maldita perra, ¡loca! ¡Parasito! —grita Andrew.

—maldito infeliz, dejame pasar así termino de matar a esa perra, calienta pollas…

—te dejare encerrada hasta que serena se valla, loca de mierda… deja de meterte en la familia Chiba.

Andrew sale y deja encerrada a Michiru, hasta que serena se valla. Cuando se fue le abrió la puerta y ella salió echando fuego por los ojos.

.

En ese mismo dia, darien mudo todas sus cosas a la casa de serena, que volvió a ser la casa Chiba.

Mientras en el almuerzo.

—¡papi! ¿Quieres ver la mesa de chibi chibi? —le pregunta rini.

—ya la vi ayer con tu madre y la he roto sin querer… —dice darien acordándose de la noche.

—¡por cierto! Llamare a haruka así le digo que venga a arreglar o que me venda otra nueva. —dice serena y luego se rie por la cara de darien cuando lo mencionó.

—quédate tranquilo papi, haruka es un compañero de trabajo de mamá que solo vino a dejar la mesita de chibi chibi porque también trabaja de eso.

—¡hola haruka!… disculpa que te moleste es que ayer sin querer rompí la mesita de chibi chibi que me vendiste… claro, quiero que la vengas a arreglar o que me armes otra… si…. Bueno gracias, te lo agradezco… chau —y corta.

—¿y bien? —dice darien serio.

—vendrá en un rato…

.

Eran las 17hs y llega haruka.

—¡hola Sere! —dice haruka —. Hola darien ¿Cómo andas?

—¿me conoces? —pregunta darien.

—si, Sere me habla mucho de ti, eres el amor de su vida.

Y darien sonríe.

—Muéstrenme La mesita por favor… a ver cómo la arreglamos —dice haruka.

—Pasa… —dice serena.

Le muestran el problema y haruka les dice que tienen que comprar una nueva, darien dio el sí y dijo que le pagaría en ese mismo dia. Luego haruka se va y darien quiso ir a su trabajo pero serena no lo dejo.

Se hizo la noche y la familia ya estaba acostada.

—Sere, tienes que dejarme ir a trabajar, no quiero ver a Michiru, porque eso es lo que piensas.

—se que no darien, pero esto de volver a chocarla me hace tener piel de gallina— dice serena lo más tranquila.

—al menos, ¿puedo ir para hacer la transferencia, así ya no la vemos más? —pregunta darien y deja pensativa a serena.

—no lo sé darien, déjamelo pesarlo y yo mañana te confirmo qué es lo que quiero ¿si? —pregunta de lo más tierna.

Darien la mira y lo enterneció tanto ver que volvía estar en su casa con sus hijas y con su esposa.

—está bien amor…—dice sonriente.

—¿sabías que te amo… y mucho?

—no, no lo sé… ¿tú me amas?

—con el alma darien y tú…

—te amo hasta el infinito y mas alla…

—¡por favor no me hables así!

—y si es cierto Sere…

—bueno… ¿dormimos?

—vamos a dormir… —dice darien, tira su cuerpo a la cama y abraza las caderas de serena.

—¡oye! Tampoco hagas eso… —dice serena molesta y a la vez sonriente.

—¡ok! —dice medio sonriente.

Serena se acuesta y logra dormirse rápido, ella creyó que no podría dormir, pero el estar darien al lado de ella hizo que pudiera estar tranquila…

.

Al otro dia, una brisa tan linda y fresca entra en el dormitorio de los Chiba.

Serena logró despertarse y se puso a pensar en si dejará a darien o no transferirse.

Y decidió que sí, porque tenían que mantener una casa, una familia y no iba a poder hacerlo solo ella y tampoco quería que vaya a ese hospital, pero el algo tenía que hacer de su vida.

Así que solo decide darse la vuelta para ver a su esposo, lo ve como duerme y eso la enamoró más.

Darien abre los ojos y la ve…

—buen dia… —dice darien tranquilo y con una sonrisa esplendida.

—buen día amor… ¿Cómo has dormido?

—muy bien… ¡demasiado bien! Solo con tenerlas a mi lado soy feliz…

—lo estuve pensando y decidí que sí… —dice serena y darien queda confundido.

—disculpa que te moleste, pero… ¿sí de qué? —pregunta darien mas despierto.

—que sí, quiero que vayas al trabajo y te transfieras de hospital…

—ahah…. De eso me hablas. ¡Como digas amor! Iré…

Serena se levanta y baja a hacerle el desayuno a las niñas y a su esposo…

—mamá… ¿hoy trabajaras? —pregunta rini.

—no hija, hoy no… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—porque hoy hay una reunión en el colegio y quiero que vayas…

—si, dime ¿a qué hora es?

—a las 15hs… —responde rini.

—¿y chibi-chibi? Sale a las 16hs de la guardería…

—¿no puede pasar a buscarla la abuela luna?

—hoy mamá sale con sus amigas… —dice darien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta serena.

—porque me ha dicho ayer, quiere que la pase a buscar a las 20hs, me hicieron acordar… —responde darien.

—entonces hoy chibi-chibi ira conmigo al colegio….

—en un rato saldré al hospital y haré todo eso ¿si?

—como digas amor…

—¡mamá! —dice rini con vergüenza.

—dime rini…

—hoy… ¿podrías llevarme tu al colegio ya que no trabajas?

—claro que si nena… iremos ¡pero! Con chibi-chibi… —dice serena sonriente mirando a chibi-chibi…

—está bien…

—mamá… chibi-chibi! —dice chibi-chibi esperando su desayuno.

—si bichito de luz, tu eres chibi-chibi…

—no bitito e luz, yo soy chibi-chibi… —responde su hija la mas chica.

—así es chibi-chibi tú no eres bichito de luz… —dice darien sonriendo…

.

Continuara…

**.**

**¡Ok! ¿Que les pareció?**

**Esta historia esta terminando, creo que le qued capitulos… veo que dice mi inspiración jeje**

**Gracias por sus review **

**-marie mademoiselle chiba.**

**-tarma jones.**

**-adileyne.**

**-Azucenas45.**

**-serena tsukinoo.**

**-lady susi.**

**-usagi13chiba.**

**¡nos leemos pronto! **

**¡Bye Bye! ;)**


End file.
